poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
24 Carrot Island
24 Carrot Island is the fourth island on Poptropica. On this island, you help the people of 24 Carrot Island. because they're going through an economic depression due to a mysterious stop of carrot shipping. You have to stop the evil Dr. Hare and his rabbot from taking over all of Poptropica with his mind control. Plot Sypnosis The unhabitants of the island are going through economic depression due to a mysterious stop of carrot shipping. You have to stop the evil Dr. Hare and his Rabbot from taking over all of Poptropica with his mind control. This adventure will take you deep into Dr. Hare's Lair (secret lab) and all around 24 Carrot Island! Items Crowbar Wire Cutters Vent Blueprint Drone Ears Carrot Transporter Medallion 100 Free Credits Walkthrough *Arrive on 24 Carrot. Go to the left, jump on the house, and enter via the chimney. *Get the bowl, then exit. *Go to the Carrot King Diner, and get the girl to fill the bowl with milk. *Go back to the house, enter the house, and put the milk down. *Then go upstairs and turn the tap in the shower. A cat will jump out. Make him go downstairs, then chase him to the bowl. He will drink it and follow you. *Go to the Charlie's Surplus store, and give the cat to the lady. She will give you a crowbar! *Go to the factory, jump onto the window, and get the blueprints. Then use the crowbar to open the pipe. Go inside. *Run to the left, and get the Carrot Transporter. If you want to get out of the factory, use this. Jump on the ledge, then get across the opening doors. This can be frustrating, but you will get it eventually. Once you get across, go up. You will encounter a giant rat. Jump over him, then go up. *You will find yourself in the Engine Room. Go to the Master Engine on the left. Put the first knob in the middle, the second on the bottom, and the third in the middle. The power will come on. *Go to the right, and jump onto the crates. Go up until you see a huge moving magnet. Jump onto it, and ride it to the right. *When it gets to a ledge, jump onto the ledge. Then enter the grate. *You are now in the vent. Use the vent blueprint to find your way to the printer room (on the right). *When you are inside, get across the falling crates, then jump down and talk to the girl. Say "What's that behind you?", and she will turn around. *Push the power button on the hat to turn it off. Then, she'll give you a printout. *Jump on top of the printer to get back to the vent. Then go toward the processing room. Right before you enter it, there will be a pair of wire cutters. Grab them, then go through the vent. *Go down, and you will be caught by flying rabbot ears. *You will be transported to the freezer room. Open the security system box, and use the wire cutters to disable it. Then, jump up and exit. *Once again, go to the processing room. Talk to the two kids, and choose the third talk option. Turn their ears off, then try to go through the door at the right. You will fall down a hole. *Run past the smashers and the fire stuff, and jump up to the right, then left. You will get some rabbot ears. *Go through the pipe. You will be back in the processing room. *Put the rabbot ears on, then go through the door. You will be in the rabbot room. *You'll see Dr. Hare, the villain behind everything. He will tell you to start the launch sequence. *Jump up the rabbot, then jump to the right. Turn the kid's ears off, the go on to the computer. *Type in: fuzzybunny, then enter. Then type: launch rabbot. The rabbot will go into space. *Crash it into the meteors until it explodes (about 3 hits). Then follow the kid out of the factory (or use the carrot transporter). *Go back to where the mayor was (under the Poptropica Blimp). He'll give you the Medallion and you receive 100 free Credits! Congratulations! Trivia *24 Carrot Island is the 4th island released. *Dr. Hare also appears in Reality TV Island Videos thumb|left|274px|Video Walkthrough Pt. 1 by secretscp thumb|right|276px|Video Walkthrough Pt. 2 by secretscp Notes Category:Islands Category:24 Carrot Island